Kalle Damos and Gohma
by MelonPen
Summary: UPDATED Ghirahim is in the Wind Waker world and stumbles upon various bosses. Eventually will be a series of short oneshots.
1. Kalle Damos

**A/N: Just a oneshot situation I wrote a couple of years ago.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

The door closed immediately behind him and large stakes barred any attempt to go back through. Ghirahim turned to survey the room he was now locked in and was faced with a gigantic plant. It looked like a flower yet to bloom but large and vine-like tentacles suspended the bud in the air. As he moved closer, select tentacles unhinged and lowered protectively. They moved constantly as if the entire entity was breathing heavily.

The vine closest to Ghirahim suddenly curled up and illuminated as it vibrated. With a quick snap it whiplashed at his position, but he gracefully sidestepped the vine. This species was starting to interest him; he walked leisurely underneath the bud to examine it closer. Several vines immediately swung at him and one managed to curl around his torso. Ghirahim was flung up to the opening of the flower and in less than a second it had swallowed him whole.

It was quiet for a moment, only the large organic breathing from the plant was heard. But with a loud slashing sound the monster squealed, lost the grip on the ceiling and crashed onto the floor. It opened its flower reluctantly to reveal a small monster in the centre, but it was already decapitated. Ghirahim, now free from the inside of the plant, stood up straight and returned his sword to it's invisible storage in the air.

"My my what a positively di-sastrous weed!" he said aloud, a sinister grin creeoing onto his mouth, "I think I'll keep it." He flipped his hair to one side and brushed off the excessive pollen that had been released after the monster was killed from his clothes. Jumping down from the inside of the plant, the demon judged the situation.

"Hmm, yes quite. I think it will do." With a quick snap of the fingers the plant shivered violent as it slowly regained its life. It closed up into a bud and grasped the ceiling once more. Its breathing had slowed, and the few vines that remained unattached now recoiled nervously at Ghirahim's movements.

"Not so pesky now are you?" he chuckled as he went up to a curled tentacle. He touched it gentle before lightly uncurling it himself. "That's right, I am your master now. So let's see about some adjustments to you." He examined the the tentacle a bit more before snapping his fingers.

The plant shivered violently, squealing and writhing it's tentacles. The demon laughed maliciously as the plant darkened in colour and it's tentacles began to split like hydra heads. It fell to the floor again, shaking and letting out a deathly high pitched gurgle. The flower puffed out pollen a few times before opening to reveal the hideous inner transformation.

What would have been considered dangerous beforehand and turned into a vicious snapping monster full of rage. The grin on Ghirahim's face couldn't have been wider.

He looked back to the barred door as if he had heard a sound, "And just in time too." he said with a laugh. The stakes jiggled before shooting back into the ground to clear the doorway. Right before the door opened Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished into flashy diamond patterns that quickly dissipated.

A boy clad in green entered the room, the door immediately closing and locking behind him.


	2. Gohma

The air was scolding hot, but of course, this was not surprising for a volcano. However Ghirahim had to marvel slightly at the dragon's choice for a nest. The creature's tail dangled lazily above from a hole at the top of the cavern, almost begging to be toyed with. Giving the vulnerable dragon a villainous smile, the demon walked forward, inspecting everything down to the parched dirt under his boots.

There were signs that something lived here. While most of it had become blackened debris, Ghirahim could distinguish bits of a fort of armoured shell. Once the demon neared the pool of magma in the centre his guess was rudely confirmed. The moment he got close enough, a giant scorpion-like creature bursted from the magma and swung a sharpened claw at the demon.

"Ho?," Ghirahim jumped back, avoiding the nasty attack but almost immediately moving forward to look at the beast closer, "That was rather close. You're a quick one aren't you?"

The monster hissed like steam from the volcano, slowly moving its head to face the intruder. The pincers at his head opened and closed impatiently until its single eye was level to Ghirahim. Suddenly, the scorpion launched itself at the demon, snapping its pincers violently. But Ghirahim simply jumped forward, landing gently on the head of the beast and letting out a light laugh.

"Not very smart though," the demon observed with a bit of disappointment. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim summoned a black diamond shaped dagger. With a quick test of the tip, Ghirahim plunged the weapon into the monster's armour, driving it and twisting it past the thick shell. The scorpion reared back, letting out a shriek as it tried to shake off the demon lord.

Unable to hold on indefinitely, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and teleported to a high ledge to watch the beast fail to rid itself of the dagger. Just like a sliver, the dagger slowly sunk in further until it disappeared into the scorpion's shell. The monster seemed to calm down after this; it slowed to a repetitive gnashing of the pincers. However within seconds the whole beast darkened in colour and began shaking.

Starting from where the dagger pierced the armour, burning white lines traced their way across the monster's entire body. The creature screamed in agony, its eye rolling crazy. As the light faded after leaving scorch marks on the shell, the beast reared it's head and let out a powerful screech.

"Fabulous! Of course not as much as myself," declared Ghirahim as he temporarily wrapped his hands lovingly around himself, "But still…it's not enough." With another snap another dagger appeared and the demon chucked it at the dragon's tail. This one however did not sink in but rather, stuck firmly in the tail and let some blood trickle out. A muffled roar came from above and the tail flung around violently, spraying the monster below with drops of blood. As if catching the scent, the scorpion froze and turned to the tail, it's pincers moving hungrily.

Ghirahim chuckled as he watched the monster try to catch the dragon's tail. It was doubtless that any real damage would be done to the "Great Valoo" or whatever the indigenous people called the massive reptile, but that was of little consequence. Snapping his fingers again, Ghirahim disappeared along with the dragger that was lodged in the dragon's would be awhile before the little hero or winds came along, but this monster's hunger wouldn't die out before that.


End file.
